Marley's Toy Chest
by Pandora's Box Is Heavy
Summary: Marley's Mother outtakes
1. The Adoption

**The Adoption...**

"Edward, honey. You have to calm down," Mom whispers from my left. "You're making the other passengers very nervous."

I look at the ripped up napkins that litter my tray and run my fingers through my hair nervously.

"I'm sure they'd understand if they were in my situation," I say. "I'm about to meet my child for the first time, so sue me if I'm a little on edge."

She sighs and sips her apple juice.

It's been a hectic forty eight hours.

One minute I'm sitting in my parent's living room watching the Super Bowl and enjoying a beer, or six, with the guys; the next I'm booking flights and preparing the nursery I set up years ago when I thought it would be easy to convince an adoption agency to give me a baby. Five years of waiting and getting my hopes up all boil down to surviving the rest of this three hour flight.

These people think I'm restless now, they should have seen me during the four hour layover before boarding this flight. I must have walked the entire Houston airport a dozen times before Mom made me sit down and eat something.

I pulverized that sub sandwich into a pile of mush before she excused me from the table to resume my pacing.

They didn't tell me if the newborn I'm adopting was a boy or a girl so I brought outfits for both.

When I close my eyes I picture a faceless baby.

I don't know if I'll get a little baby boy to play football and catch with on weekends or a little girl to spoil absolutely rotten. It doesn't matter, I went in not specifying on gender and I'll take whichever, so long as they're healthy and mine.

The captain comes on and informs us that we'll be landing soon.

"Thank fuck."

"Edward." Mom laughs and squeezes my hand. "You're going to have to watch your language. I'd hate for my first grandchild to be a potty mouth."

I give her a weak smile.

Bree Montgomery, the social worker that called me on Sunday, laughed my language off. She understood my excitement and the fact that it was Super Bowl Sunday. I don't even remember what I said or screamed because the past two days have been a blur.

Not that I'm complaining.

We stand under the flight attendants direction and I pull my carryon out of the compartment. I've gotten quite a few stares walking through not one but three airports carrying a diaper bag with little ladybugs and clouds embroidered but no baby to be seen.

Bree told us to get situated in our hotel before we head over to the hospital, but she has to know that isn't happening.

It's been a long five years and, if possible, I would have been here the day she called, but preparations had to be made and things like this didn't just happen overnight.

Mom squeezes my hand as we walk to the rental place. We've got two stops to make: One to get a car seat appropriate for a newborn and one I've been waiting years to make...

The hospital—the nursery to be exact—to check out my baby.

We rent a family sedan and I smile thinking of the Volvo in the parking garage back at JAX. Rated highest in safety because nothing's too good for my baby.

My baby.

"Your smile is amazing right now. I wish I had one of those fancy camera phones." Mom sighs wistfully.

We find a baby store and I purchase the highest rating infant car seat I can find. It's soft green and I still can't picture my baby nestled inside with the little head and body bumpers.

How tiny is he or she?

Will I be able to fit him or her in the palm of my hand or were they born one of those larger than normal babies?

Mom has to be the one to drive to the hospital because she doesn't trust me to follow the Washington state traffic laws. I call Bree Montgomery to make sure she's there, which she is.

The elevator ride up to labor and delivery is nerve wracking and there's a bald man in a police uniform with really bad breath standing in the corner. I rifle through the pockets of my diaper bag to make sure the little beanie I bought the last time I got my hopes up is there.

Baby Cullen in gold lettering sewn into the rim.

Mom chuckles and turns to the cop.

"He's a brand new father, can you tell?"********

**0.O.o.O.0**

********We're supposed to meet the social worker in an office at the end of the hall but to get there we have to pass by the nursery window.

I try not to look but I seem to gravitate towards the little wrinkly babies safely nestled in their plastic bassinets.

Little green, blue and pink hats cover their heads. Some of them are crying and some of them are sleeping.

There's a tiny bundle swaddled in pink in the farthest row away from me. Her eyes are open but she isn't crying as her little arms flail around.

I smile and blink back tears.

"See the little one in the third row second from the left?" A woman asks softly having appeared almost out of thin air.

"She's beautiful." I croak, not taking my eyes off of the little baby without a name card on her temporary home.

"She's only three days old and she's been waiting patiently for you, Mr. Cullen." She holds her hand out. "I'm Bree Montgomery."

I shake her hand and wipe my eyes.

"I think I knew it... does that sound crazy?"

She laughs and shakes her head.

"I had a good feeling when I came across your profile in our company's database." Her blue eyes sparkle underneath the overhead lights. "You've worked harder than most couples hoping to adopt and I feel like you and Little Bit are a perfect fit."

Mom's snapping pictures with my phone and tapping buttons. I doubt she knows what she's doing but I know she's trying to send pictures to our family back in Florida.

"I've wanted this for a long time. You have no idea."

She pats my shoulder.

"Well, Daddy, we can stand out here gabbing away or we can break Little Bit out for an hour or two and go to my office to sign some things. Your choice."

"I can hold her? Before I sign things?"

"Honey, she's been yours since you told me to, and I quote, 'get the fuck out'."

I wince.

"I'm sorry. Did I tell you I was sorry?"

She shrugs. "It's not a big deal. Let me talk with one of the nurses and we'll see about introducing you to..." she smacks her forehead. "I've been calling her Little Bit since I was given the case. Have you thought about names?"

I shake my head.

"I didn't even know she was a she until I got here."

She groans.

"I knew I was forgetting something. Sometimes my brain just—ugh. I'll be right back."

She slips into the door off to the side and talks with a nurse that's changing a little baby boy's diaper.

"Are you ready for this, Edward?" Mom asks, slipping my phone into my coat pocket. "I think I sent your accountant a picture of the floor, I'm sorry."

I laugh. "You meant well."

"Are you? Ready?"

Bree picks up the squirmy newborn and walks over to the door with a smile on her face and I'm not so sure anymore.

"Hey, Daddy, we need you to come get one of these fancy bracelets that keeps you and Little Bit in the hospital's system."

I shuffle over.

She's so tiny and pink, her big eyes searching blindly in her surroundings.

"Would you like to hold her? I just need your wrist but you can hold her."

I nod and hold my arms out.

She grunts unhappily at being moved but settles into the crook of my arm.

"Am I doing this right?" I ask without taking my eyes off of her.

Mom laughs. "You're doing perfect, sweetie."

"You're fine, Daddy." Bree assures me. "Now step inside so we can get you hooked up and we'll head to my office for the fun stuff."

The fancy bracelet looks like a regular hospital bracelet.

It matches the one wrapped around my daughter's ankle. The words Baby Cullen typed neatly beneath her birth date.

I walk slowly down the hall to Bree's office, afraid to jostle her too much or make her uncomfortable in any way.

Mom assures me that she'll be fine if I walk like a normal person and Bree pokes fun at the fact that Little Bit doesn't even have a name but already has her daddy wrapped around her little finger.

Her little perfect finger has nine others just like it.

We sit in a small office and I cradle her on my legs, pulling the hospital issued blanket from around her get a good look.

Ten perfect toes to match her fingers.

"Making sure she's in one piece?" Bree asks as she pulls a folder out. "Ready to make this official?"  
******  
**

**0.O.o.O.0**

****It feels like it's been ages when really it's only been seven days.

It took me two days to name my daughter. I wanted something that she could be proud of and nothing like those ridiculous names people seem to be coming up with these days.

Mom actually found the name Marley in a book she picked up at a drugstore. It means 'meadow near the lake' and there's a place we used to camp at every summer that I fell in love with as a kid and frequently return to. I give her my great grandmother's middle name because I know my dad will appreciate it.

I signed her birth certificate Marley Elizabeth Cullen and I almost kissed Bree on the mouth when she told me I could take her home at the end of the week after they ran a few more tests.

Our first night was rough.

She didn't sleep a wink last night but Mom assures me that it's because of the change. Once we get her home and in her own crib she'll be able to relax.

I think I change her clothes five times before we head back to the airport. Bree's there to say goodbye to Little Bit.

This will be the last time she sees her.

Closed adoptions are a thing of beauty and there's no doubt in my mind nor the state's eyes that Marley isn't mine.

Mom sits in the window seat and I take the aisle seat situating the carseat and Marley in between us.

The flight attendants fawn over her as they make their pre takeoff rounds and they're right.

My baby is absolutely adorable.

She's about to fall asleep, her eyes blinking slowly as we take off. I relax in my seat and prepare for the uncomfortable feeling that's going to come with finding cruising altitude.

Mom starts rubbing her jaw. The pressure builds in the cabin.

Marley's eyes fly open and she opens her mouth to let out a screech.

"Maybe flying with a newborn wasn't such a great idea," I mumble as I remove her from her seat and bounce her on my shoulder like the nurses at the hospital showed me.

"We've got to get her home somehow, baby boy." Mom laughs.

**I wrote this to help explain a few things.**

**Special thanks to darkNnerdy for proofreading and giving me one too many 'awes'  
**

**Thanks to GetDrunkOnVictory for beta-ing for me super quick fast  
**

**And thank you for checking me out *wiggles eyebrows*  
**


	2. Bella's Story

**So a lot of people have asked, requested and straight out demanded that I write a BPOV. Well, I did.**

**It was difficult because I prewrite, preedit and prepare all of my stories before posting the first chapter. In a sense I've already said goodbye to these characters because MM has been completed (at least on my end for months now). **

**I had no idea that MM was going to blow up the way it has but I wanted to thank everyone by at least trying to give you Bella's side of the story. Getting back into that mind frame was difficult to say the least but I've been assured and can only hope you feel that I did her justice.**

**Thank you darkNnerdy for holding my hand and staying up for three hours with me while I obsessed over every little thing. Without your love and support I wouldn't have the guts to share this.**

**Thank you Jaime, JD my proofreader. Without your second look a few people would have been a little confused :D**

**And thank you readers from the bottom of my heart :D**

**BPOV**

_The technician presses a button on her computer and turns the screen towards us._

_"Wow." I breathe in amazement. "It's my baby."_

_She chuckles and moves the wand around my stomach to show me a better profile._

_Her cute little nose scrunches as she pushes against the wand from the inside._

_Everything about her is beautiful, but I knew that already._

_"She's got some very long fingers," Kate comments._

_I ignore her and ask for the full package. A video and print outs of my little Hope._

**_…._**

_"You've still got a little while to go." My doctor tells me as he sits on a stool across from me. "So don't start researching how to self induce, and try to take it easy for a little while longer. It'll happen when it'll happen."_

_I rub my distended stomach and give him my best smile._

_"I'll admit I'm excited to meet her, but I understand that she needs to cook for a little while longer," I laugh. "Don't worry."_

_"I'm not Isabella," he winks and turns to Kate. "I understand that you'll be in the delivery room with us when the time comes, yes?"_

_She stiffens for a second, but recovers quickly and bats her long eyelashes at him._

_"Of course. I am Aunt Kate after all."_

_Her voice is tight. She's spent the past three months since I brought up the topic of her being my birthing coach trying to talk me out of it. She blames her weak stomach, but the truth is she hates kids._

_I'm lucky to have such a good friend. She's willing to suffer so that when the time comes I won't be alone._

_Dr. Gerandy hands me my paperwork and tells me I can schedule a tour of the birthing suite for later in the week._

_He pats my belly and tells Hope to hold off for a little while longer before exiting the room._

**_….._**

_"The food court has an array of food, Bells." Kate gripes. "You could mix and match."_

_"I really want barbeque." I argue, tucking my sonogram pictures into my bag carefully. "Tell the truth, you want to see if that guy at the T-Mobile kiosk is working so you can try to flirt him into replacing your phone case."_

_She whips around with a smile._

_"He is cute. Please. I'll even buy you one of those giant cookies, even though your doc told you to lay off the sweets."_

_I laugh and shake my head._

_"I want barbeque and so does she." I rub the side of my stomach as a stray limb stretches out. "She's kicking up a storm, wanna feel?"_

_"No thanks." Kate grits out and then sighs. "I guess you win. I can't wait until you give birth so you can stop using the two against one thing for your benefit. Let's go get some barbeque."_

_She presses the button on the crosswalk and fiddles with her cracked phone case._

_"I guess I can go bother Garrett some other time."_

_The traffic comes to a stop and the sign across from us flashes. We're walking across the street and laughing about something random._

_And then there's nothing._

**_….._**

_They tell me I'm lucky to have 'slept' through most of my recovery._

_My wounds and most of the broken bones are healed. The only thing I have to worry about is regaining my strength. Physically and mentally._

_The pain in my heart is something that will take time, they say._

_It's been six months since my daughter died, but the pain is fresh, given the fact that I've been in a coma the entire time._

_Ever since I woke up my dad's been by my side and I am so incredibly thankful._

_I know it's taking a lot for him to swallow his pride and be here for me after everything, but I'm grateful just the same._

_He tells me of the casket they buried her in._

_They couldn't wait for me to wake up._

_She needed peace._

_He tells me he buried her with my mother's rosary._

_I've never been religious, but this fact makes me feel better for some reason. I wasn't there to say goodbye, but I can only hope that my mom was on the other side to take care of her._

_Dad tells me I'm coming home with him to recover._

_I don't even argue because moving back into my childhood home means I'll be closer to where my baby has been laid to rest._

_Kate stops by but doesn't stay for long._

_She and dad have never gotten along so I don't hold it against her._

_She tells me while he's in the bathroom that the contents of my apartment, including the nursery, have been packed away and are sitting in a storage unit._

_Dad returns and Kate makes a hasty exit with a half hearted promise that she'll visit when I settle down in Forks._

**_…._**

_My physical therapist comes to the house five days a week and works me over until I'm sobbing and begging for reprieve._

_I've never met anyone as sadistic as Benjamin, and while I know he's only here to get me back to the way I was before, I also know that just isn't possible._

_In the beginning I was as weak as a kitten and struggled to dress myself without the help from the nurse dad hired for me. Benjamin soon found something he could bribe me with. Dad didn't hesitate to agree._

_Hope._

_We've been working hard for weeks now and I'm finally able to make him prove his word._

_He's patient as I push the walker up the cracked sidewalk. My legs ache and the muscles in my back are straining, but I'm a woman on a mission._

_We both know this walk is pushing it but I'm tired of waiting._

_Finally, after two months of waiting, I enter Forks Cemetery on wobbly legs with my physical therapist by my side._

_He keeps asking me if I'm alright. He tells me that he would have been happy with a walk around the block, but I've waited two months and I refuse to let them keep me from her any longer. I'm not strong enough to make it by myself, and they know that, but they also know that I'd try anyway._

_As soon as he found out my plans for the day dad decided to visit his friend Preacher Black across town and was gone when I woke up._

_I don't blame him for leaving. I know it's difficult for him to sit back and watch me suffer. I know he agreed with Benjamin for my own sake. Without a driving force as big as a trip to the cemetery I would have sabotaged my recovery._

_We find her tiny marble tombstone in a sea of other markers and I fall to my knees and tell Benjamin to leave._

_He's seen enough of my tears, and heard enough of my cries, to become immune to it. Letting me know he'll be close by, he walks back in the direction we came, giving me my privacy._

_I trace the letters engraved in the small stone and sob for my lost angel._

_Seeing the lone date underneath the name I'd chosen hurts worse than I imagined. It makes it real._

_I apologize over and over again until my voice is hoarse._

_I plead to whoever will listen to just make this nightmare end._

_I don't know how much time passes before I feel a light tap on my shoulder. Benjamin is standing over me, shielding me from the rain I hadn't noticed. I kiss the cold marble and let him help me to my feet before we begin the long walk back home._

**_…..._**

_My new apartment is a small one bedroom in the heart of Seattle. As much as I love being close to her grave I know it's unhealthy._

_I walk with a cane, and I can't lift anything over my head but I'm able to take care of myself so I can't complain._

_It's been a year and five days but the pain of waking up and being told that she didn't make it, is still fresh._

_I quit my job and obsessively attend group meetings with other people who have lost children. I spend three days a week with a therapist who tries her damnedest to help me come to terms._

_I forget what having a good day feels like._

_Everything triggers feelings I wish I could forget, but at the same time I'm afraid of forgetting._

_Kate thinks it's weird that I kept all of Hope's things, but I can't let it go._

_The scars from the accident are painful reminders of what I lost, but the tiny clothes, and little things I picked up during my nesting phase, are comforting._

_I'm sitting in a coffee shop having a cup of coffee with girl I met in group, when she brings up the topic of food blogging as a job._

_We talk numbers and logistics of a work from home career but everything is cut short when a baby across the room cries._

_Sienna drives me home, telling me that it gets better, but her words fall on deaf ears._

_I take my prescribed medication and climb into bed._

_I remain in a state of nothingness for two weeks._

**_….._**

_The years pass slowly._

_Time goes by._

_I grow older._

_I stop attending grief counseling meetings after a while. Every one of them are the same. They promise it'll get better, but I know deep down that it won't. I journal my feelings and think of her constantly._

_I immerse myself into my work as a food blogger._

_I get a new car, and say goodbye to my friend Sienna, who's decided to move back to Brazil to be closer to relatives._

_It takes some convincing, but she tells me the move is to be closer to family, that she and her husband are trying for another baby._

_I admire her strength. I realize that I will never be at that place in my life._

_I'm a shell of the person I used to be._

_I strive to wean myself off of the anti depressants._

_Migraines run my life now, a cruel side effect from the accident, and something I will likely never recover from. It only adds to the miserable life I lead now._

_They come out of nowhere, and wipe me out for days at a time. I'm a slave to their torture._

_Kate marries a man she's only known for two months and doesn't invite me to the wedding._

_She tells me that it was spur of the moment, and that there wasn't any time, but I can see the lie. We haven't been close since the accident._

_She didn't want to invite the zombie to her happy day, which is fine with me. I would have been miserable anyways._

_Jared is a nice guy. He's quiet, and he deserves better, but he keeps her distracted and away from me. That fact alone earns my approval._

_I finally receive the peaceful existence I've secretly yearned for since I got out of the hospital._

**_….._**

_Another year passes, and I'm elbow deep in a new recipe I'm trying out for the blog when the phone that's always silent starts ringing in the other room. It scares me and makes me drop the icing bag I'd been using._

_Seconds later, so does the phone._

_I drive all the way to Forks on autopilot, and for the first time in a very, very long time, I pray for my dad to be alright._

_He's the only person I have left._

_If he dies, I'll be truly alone._

_I barrel into the hospital and am led straight to his room._

_He's pale and injured, but he's breathing and for the first time since I got the call, I can breathe too._

_When he finally opens his eyes, the relief is overwhelming._

_When he speaks, his voice is weak and strained, but he asks for my help._

_"I took care of you after your accident." he says softly. "You sort of owe me."_

_I think of Hope and the accident. I realize just how easily I could have been left completely alone in this world. I squeeze his hand._

_Promising that I'll be there for him every step of the way._

**_….._**

_The nurses at the clinic dad goes to now tell me they need insurance forms before I can bring him back._

_I enter my pack rat of a father's office with tear stained cheeks._

_Hope has been so heavy on my mind since I arrived in Forks. When I stopped by the Cemetery to see her, after talking to the nurses, I promise to us both that I won't wait so long next time._

_I find my original birth certificate and things from my childhood Charlie held onto that make me smile._

_An hour passes as I rummage through his chaotic mess of an office, and I realize the only place I haven't checked is the bottom drawer of his big desk._

_I use a letter opener to pop the lock and carefully leaf through all of the things he deemed important enough to lock away._

_The blue folder he told me that housed all of the information he needs is in the middle of a pile of other papers. It's not until I'm putting everything back the way I found it, that I see my ex boyfriend's name._

_Seeing his name makes me think of her. My Hope._

_Curiosity takes over and I pull the manila folder out. Charlie never speaks of Alec, but there's something about this file that I can't resist._

_What I see, the big bold letters, confuse me._

**_Power of attorney._**

**_Relinquished rights._**

_The words mock me, making my head swim until I find myself heaving almost missing the trash bin next to his desk.._

_He didn't._

_He couldn't have._

**_…._**

_I don't know how long I sit there. I've run out of tears; of sympathy for the monster I once called my father._

_I pick myself up, wiping harshly at my cheeks, as I storm down the stairs, ready to confront him._

_My feet haven't even hit the last step before I throw the file straight at his sleeping form._

_"What the heck?" He sits up straight, wincing in pain as he reaches for the revolver under the table until he finds me standing there._

_"She's alive!" I scream._

_He looks at the papers scattered around him and then up at me. His face void of emotion._

_"Yes."_

_"My baby lived and y-you lied to me!" I cry._

_He calmly tells me that it was for the best. That a baby out of wedlock is against religion. He did what any good person would do. He stares at me, a blank expression and he tells me that it was all for the best._

_"You gave my baby to strangers." I throw a vase straight through his television._

_His next words shock me, and my blood begins to boil._

_He says I'm behaving like a child, that this is why he did what he did. That I had no idea how hard being a parent was and that I wouldn't have been able to handle it._

_With his horrible words ringing in my ears, I knock everything off of a table and tell him he's dead to me._

_I grab my car keys and the only important things I brought with me. I don't even bother giving him a second look as I leave clutching the folder as if it were Hope herself._

_I don't even realize I've driven back to Seattle until I find myself standing on Kate's front porch._

_I blubber and tell her everything as soon as she opens the door. When I'm done and out of breath, I watch as she looks at me with wide scared eyes, before she throws up into the hedges._

_She didn't._

_She couldn't have._

**_….._**

_"I must advise you not to do this, Miss Swan," my attorney says as I gather my belongings. "We could take this to court. No judge in their right mind would keep your child from you. If you could give me just a little more time."_

_I wipe angry tears from my eyes and stand._

_"I will not drag my baby through court proceedings and tear her from the only place she's ever called home just to benefit myself." I grit out. "It's been a pleasure, and I don't expect my retainer back for your trouble, but I know I'm doing the right thing. You're fired."_

_He tries to talk me out of it, he even brings up a possible lawsuit against the adoption agency._

_"They didn't do anything wrong, Mr. Jenks." I argue. "I refuse to let my baby-the child suffer just because I've been wronged. I wish you all the best."_

_Jason Jenks isn't the first person to tell me that hiring a private investigator was a bad idea, but it's been two months, and I'm tired of waiting for something that might never happen for me._

_Demetri is Sienna's cousin twice removed. She assured me that he was the best PI in the states._

_I'm not even sure I want to know how he was able to find the family that adopted my daughter. I supplied him with so little information I was sure he'd come up empty._

_He found her._

_I have a last name._

_I have an address._

_My daughter lives in Jacksonville, Florida._

_He offered pictures and even saying he'd go there and tail the family if I wanted. I paid him with a smile before kicking him out of my apartment._

_I got drunk that night and planned my next step._

_My meeting with Jason Jenks assured me that what I'm doing is right._

_On the way home from the law office I stop by the post office and pay for express mail. I hand over the letter I spent a day perfecting before I can lose my nerve._

_I drive home with a heavy heart, climb into bed fully clothed, hoping for the best._

**_….._**

_Two days pass after the first contact between me and the adoptive family. I find myself growing more and more excited every time I get an email, but I want more._

_The family asks me to provide DNA for a maternity test and for time to come to terms with everything._

_It's not until I've swabbed my cheek and sent it off that I begin to doubt everything._

_What if Demetri was wrong._

_What if the family I'm dragging through hell aren't the people that adopted my Hope._

_What will I do if it's not her?_

_I'm on pins and needles but happier than I've been in years because of the possibility._

_One more email is one more step closer to her._

_After days of hovering over a silent phone it rings and I panic._

_Calm breathes._

_This moment can either make or break me._

_If I sound unstable, I may never get this chance again._

_I clear my throat and accept the call._

_"Hello?"_

_The only response is a dial tone and my heart drops.._

_I debate whether or not I should call back, but decide against it._

_It happens over and over again, killing me more and more each time until I'm a sobbing mess._

_I email and plead for them to just wait until they are ready, because I don't think my heart can take much more._

_And then he calls._

_He sounds just as nervous as I feel._

_He tells me he wants to meet me the next day, and then I hear a small voice call for him._

_"Daddy."_

_My world comes to a complete halt because of that simple word. It's her sound. That's my daughter._

_Why does she sound as distressed as I feel?_

_I begin to doubt this family's ability to care for my daughter._

_I won't settle for anything less than perfect._

_He calls her Muffin._

_What kind of name is that?_

_He's quick to get off the phone and my fear heightens._

_I spend the night thinking the worst._

**_…._**

_I sit in my car outside of the coffee shop and decide that I'll go in with an open mind._

_I'll be as friendly as possible and try to get as much dirt as I can on this family._

_One hint that my daughter isn't receiving the best care and I'll call Jason Jenks and get the ball rolling on a custody suit._

_And then I meet the enigma that is Edward Cullen._

_It doesn't take long to realize that he lives and breathes for his daughter-my Hope._

_He does it alone, and from the hundreds of pictures he shares with me, I know that he's giving her everything this world has to offer, and then some more._

_I know that there are worse places my child could have ended up. One of them is the empty casket in Forks' Cemetery._

_He ends our meeting abruptly and leaves two photo albums, as well as the bag of stuff I had to offer with me._

_I spend the entire night pouring over pictures of Marley Elizabeth Cullen's life, and fall deeply in love with someone I knew for eight months, but have never met._

**I really hope you liked this glimpse into Bella's mind through it all**

**thanks to a lovely lady by the name of Misty Hawkins, Marley's Mother has been nominated for fic of the week over on The Lemonade Stand and I'd appreciate your further support if you could take a moment of your time to vote!**

**www dot tehlemonadestand dot net **

**XOXO Ashley**


End file.
